


UGH

by Hustler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Bad Fic, F/M, M/M, Misogyny, Racism, Rape Culture, Transphobia, Trope Fic, calling out fic, check yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my homowork. Read it, check yourself, and learn something. We all have room for improvement. Links at the end for help.<br/>(if you're a queer poc feminist, you'll probably love this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UGH

Level 1: Racism

 

The Caucasian had just come back from a hunt. He was tired and filthy, but before he pretended to clean himself, he had one final hunt. He prowled around the prison, until he finally spotted the White-American drinking water.

 Lately, he’d been noticing how white Rick’s skin was, like the cotton at the end of a q-tip, or the white part of a candy cane. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at their leader that way, but he was only human. A white like Rick demanded attention, he was so...bland

The European-descendant began to walk towards Rick. His palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy.

“Daryl!” Glenn shouted, interrupting him.

It was obvious he’d been out in the sun for a while, his skin looked sun-kissed and warm, taking in the hues of the setting sun.

 

* * *

Level 2: Ableism

“What are you deaf?!” Daryl shouted.

Carol glared back at him and then slowly her face gave way to hurt. Her hand trailed up the left side of her head and then stopped, resting on her neck delicately.

“You know what,” she began, mouth twisting, obviously working herself up to continue, “I am. Partially.”

The anger and embarrassment running through his body flooded out, replaced with cold dread.

“What?”

Carol nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She let it out and her eyes opened with greater strength than he knew.

“Ed threw me one too many times against the wall,” her hand touched her ear then.

Daryl looked down in shame.

“You shouldn’t throw that word around.” 

* * *

Level 3: Transphobia

“When do you think they’re finally going to hook up?” Glenn asked, elbowing Maggie and smirking over at Carol and Daryl.

Carol was grabbing at Daryl’s hair, reminding him he needed to be able to see in order to hunt. Daryl, though annoyed, was happily letting her get closer to him than anyone else in their group had ever dared.

“Carol and Daryl?” Maggie asked incredulously. She laughed suddenly, drawing Tara’s attention.

“Daryl’s never gone near a vagina,” Maggie said.

“You think he’s a virgin?” Glenn asked, unaware of her insinuation.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “No, he likes dick!” She shouted.

“Hey, my last girlfriend didn’t have a vagina,” Tara said.

Andrea stepped from behind Tara, hands at her hip. “Do you really think all men have penises?” 

**Author's Note:**

> No, it’s cool. I can say these things cuz, like my great-great-great-great-great uncle was half-white and Norman Reedus is my favorite actor and he’s white.  
> Level 1: Here is a great reference for writing poc correctly and respectfully :) :http://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/96830966357/writing-with-color-description-guide-words-for
> 
> Level 2: http://www.autistichoya.com/p/ableist-words-and-terms-to-avoid.html
> 
> Unfortunately, I couldn't find a good article or post on day to day transphobic sayings. If anyone would like to send me one that'd be great!
> 
> Next up!: Misogyny and who knows what else comes up.


End file.
